1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of brackets for holding various items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of brackets have been designed to removably hold different types of tools, utensils and miscellaneous items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,848 discloses a bracket mountable to a wall for holding a fishing pole. Such brackets generally are not readily available for use in holding and sorting lids for kitchen pots. Instead, kitchen pots and lids are stored in cabinets in a random manner providing a messy and cluttered appearance. I have therefore designed a bracket which may be used to removably hold a pot lid in an optimum manner. The bracket is designed to be mounted beneath a shelf or the top wall of the cabinet thereby allowing for storage of the lids in an area that is normally not utilized. The bracket includes a dual mounting capability for storing lids with different shaped handles.